For The First Time
by Blue Liquorice and Bookworm
Summary: 'Kate's bedroom door was opened slightly as Henry peeked in to watch her. She was dancing around in a pair of jeans and a large, over-sized blue shirt as she was painting a quote on the wall.' Part Song-Fic... i think... haha!


A Random Story Iwrote a while ago inspired by a quote by Souza. Also by the Song: "For The First Time" by The Script, which I suggest you listen to before or while you're reading the story. And please read it all the way through, not stop when you think its done (cause I've done that once and I got VERY mixed up haha :)) as the story is wound through the lyrics.

You'll understand better as you read :)

The Lyrics are all underlined. Plain normal text is Kate singing, Henry is _italic _and when they both sing its **bold. :) **

Lyrics were found on the Internet but they were terribly wrong, so I ended up having to listen to the song about 20 times to get them _exactly_ right :)

I'm still getting the hang of these characters, so please forgive me if their little… I don't know what fan fiction word you use haha :)

* * *

"**For The First Time"**

"Dance as though no one is watching. Love as though you've never been hurt. Sing as though no one can hear you. Live as though heaven is on earth."  
- Souza

…

She's all layed up in bed with a broken heart

While I'm drinking Jack all alone in my local bar

And we don't know how

How we got in this mad situation,

Only doing things out of frustration

Trying to make it work,

but man these times are hard.

Kate sung, as she started to paint the quote her mother had once told her on her wall. The gold and silver letters sparkled in the fading Old City light coming from her window, as she continued singing and swaying from side to side.

She needs me now but I can't seem to find the time

I got a new job now on the unemployment line

And we don't know how

How we got into this mess is it God's test,

Someone help us cos' we're doing our best

Trying to make things work,

but man these times are hard.

Kate's bedroom door was opened slightly as Henry peeked in to watch her. She was dancing around in a pair of jeans and a large, over-sized blue shirt as she was painting a quote on the wall. Every now and again she would turn the paintbrush into a microphone at some point in the song, then turn back and sway from side to side as she painted.

But we're gonna start by drinking old cheap bottles of wine

Sit up talking up all night,

Saying things we haven't said for a while,

A while yeah

We're smiling but we're close to tears

Even after all these years

But just now got the feeling that where meeting

For the first time.

Henry couldn't help it. He walked in and spun her around and started dancing with her. He couldn't even stop himself from joining in singing as they danced slowly, their eyes locked on the others.

**Ooowwwwwww**

**O****oowwwwwww**

**O****oowwwwwww**

She's in line at the door with her head held high

_W__ell I just lost my job, but didn't lose my pride_

**A****nd we both know how**

**H****ow we gonna make it work when it hurts,**

**W****hen you pick yourself up you get kicked to the dirt**

Trying to make it work

_B__ut man these times are hard_

**But we're gonna start by drinking old cheap bottles of wine**

Sit talking up all night,

_Doing things we haven't __or a while,_

**A while yeah**

_You__'re smiling but we're close to tears_

Even after all these years

**But just now got the feeling that where meeting**

**For the first time**.

**Ooowwwwwww**

**O****oowwwwwww**

**O****oowwwwwww**

**Y****eah drinking all cheap bottles of wine**

_S__it talking up all night,_

Saying things we haven't for a while

We're smiling but we're close to tears,

_E__ven after all these years_

**W****e just now got the feeling that we're meeting**

**F****or the first time.**

**Ooowwwwwww**

**Yeah for the first time**

**O****oowwwwwww**

**O****hh for the first time**

**O****oowwwwwww**

**Y****eah for the first time**

**F****or the first time**

**Oh these times are hard,**

**T****hey're making us crazy**

**G****ive up on me baby**

**Oh these times are hard,**

**Yeah they're m****aking us crazy**

**G****ive up on me baby**

**Oh these times are hard,**

**Yeah they're**** making us crazy**

**G****ive up on me baby**

**Oh these times are hard,**

**They're making us crazy**

**G****ive up on me baby**

They stopped moving as the last few notes played, thier eyes never losing contact, standing still in their positions.

"Uhhh… wow… I never knew you could sing." Kate stuttered. Why the hell was she feeling like this? It was Henry! Her friend!

But the more their eyes kept contact, the more she couldn't stop the butterflies colliding in her stomach, the rapid and loud beating of her heart, and the sudden heat that rushed to her cheeks.

"Nor did i… I mean you… I mean I never knew I could… I.." He just looked at her flustered, and she couldn't help it, she laughed.

"What?" he asked her innocently and smiled.

"You! Your soo cute!" she blurted out, her hand flew to her mouth and the blush on her cheek deepened.

The grin Henry was wearing grew even more. "Cute am I?" she slapped him.

"Don't get a big head okay?"

"I'm a werewolf; you should see the size of my head when I've changed." He frowned and she did too.

"I just said that aloud did I?" he said wincing.

"Yep." She smiled, loving every minute of his embarrassment, the flush of his cheeks, the sparkle of laughter in his eyes the… _KATE! STOP IT!_

But she couldn't help it.

And it didn't help that in the midst of her thoughts; Henry leaned over and captured her lips.

Throwing every other thought she had out the window, and her paintbrush clattering to the floor.

* * *

So whatcha think? I'm still trying to get the hang of all the characters. Please Review! Even if it's just to leave a happy face! :) :D


End file.
